Another World, From Far Beyond
by Author of Mystery
Summary: A signal from another world, something only shown in movies and books, and now its finally come. But unfortunately, the first contact of alien life, was not what they were expecting at all. I mean come on humanoid cats and dogs… of all things. Unfortunately, I got to meet the first of them. Why me…? OC replaces Kio. (OC and Harem) Rated M for later mature content.
1. Chapter 1 - A Cat Falls to Earth

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Cat Planet Cuties (Asobi ni Iku yo!) or any of its contents, just my OC_**

 **Cat Planet Cuties – Chapter 1**

 **I'm Going to Drop By**

 _She came to visit from far away, to find new friends and experiences_

 **Okinawa Island**

We come to a celebration party as a young man comes up the steps with bags of refreshments his uncle Yuichi asked him to get on his way over.

Up above the sound of jets can be heard the young man looks and responds casually, "More jets out than usual."

"Hey, Satoru did you get the party favors I asked for?" Yuichi asked his nephew.

"Yeah, here you go." The young man Satoru Osamu gave his uncle one of the beers he bought for him. Satoru is a young teenager at 16, with black hair and a slightly toned body from the exercise he constantly does. Wearing a loose button shirt and gray shorts, with blue and white sneakers.

"Uh, no offense uncle, but should you be drinking at your age still." Satoru asked with a worried look on his face.

His uncle starts chugging the beer and stops to respond, "Were celebrating the anniversary of your Great-grandfather's passing and of you can't grieve they can't cross over. Come on, grab a brew and drink to old departed dude." Yuichi offers to his nephew as he's turned down.

"Sorry uncle, you know me I've sworn to never drink in my life and I'm living to it. Besides I'm underage" Satoru informs his uncle.

"Oh, party pooper. come on your in high school; got a girl friend?" His uncle teases him on the topic.

"No, not yet." Satoru responds with a low voice

"Get with it kid, these are your golden years and you're just wasting them away. There's nothing like your first girlfriend." Uncle Yuichi begins to ask as it seems the beer starts to kick in.

Satoru sweat drops from his uncle's antics. "Now come on Sato, were gonna get you one." Yuichi says with determination as he drags his nephew towards the party.

"Come on, uncle just let it go, its my problem." Satoru tries to reason with his uncle, but he declines.

"No more waiting Sato, so it's time to bag you a babe, what about that one she's pretty nice." Uncle Yuichi turns to the partygoers and points to a girl wearing what look like a strange red and white uniform, and… cat ears and tail!?

"Check her out; smoking hot figure, cute face and look at those ears" Yuichi points to her.

"A tail?" Satoru questions in astonishment.

"Hey, there little lady can I offer you a refill on your drink" Yuichi asks the young lady.

With a great smile on her face she responds, "Oh yes, thank you for the tasty beverage." She holds out her cup as Yuichi begins to pour the beer into it.

Satoru, not comfortable with what's happening runs over and stops Yuichi from giving her the beer.

"Uncle Yuichi, STOP! You can't give alcohol to minors." Satoru said as he took the girl's cup from her.

"You look underage, so I can't let you drink this." Satoru apologizes to the young girl.

"That's okay I'm happy with these dishes," She reaches down and proceeds to ask. "what do you call this again?"

"Oh, that's Tarudengaku." Satoru responded to her inquiry.

"I see, its nothing compared to those kelp wraps or that ravotte meat. It's all so good it got me purring, like it's the cat's meow!" The young girl responded with energy.

"So, then I guess you've never had Okinawan cuisine before today?" Satoru asked

"Mope, but I'm glad I have now because it's been so long since I've eaten anything." She responded. "Why's that?" Satoru asked curious.

"I forgot to load food onto my ship, so when I finally arrived I was starving. But I met a cat near the beach called Ara and she told me there would be good food and people, and boy was she right; she's a lifesaver. She explained what happened to her.

"That's funny I had a cat once by that name, but she mysteriously ran out of the house one day." Satoru responded hearing the cats' name being used.

"Please to meet you, my name is Eris." She replied as she bowed

"Oh, my name is Satoru Osamu." As he bowed he looked up to her, her massive breasts were in his face. Freaking out or a second, he regained his balance and began to stare nervously after the situation.

Worried, Eris asked, "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong sorry about that." Satoru responded, and he took a drink from the cup he took from Eris, however he realized to late it was filled with beer and like the lightweight he thought he was he began to pass out from the tiniest sip.

 _'_ _What's going on, I feel…'_ Satoru thought to himself as he felt as if he was about to sleep. Next time he opened his eyes, it was morning the next day.

"Oh…, what happened I remember the last thing was that uncle Yuichi offered me a beer and took it from that girl and then I took a drink and…" Realizing his passing out at the party Satoru decided to continue to sleep off his light hangover.

"Turning over he then felt a soft squishy object and realized too it wasn't a pillow. Seeing the cat tail, he thought aloud, "Did Ara come back?" Sato then raised the covers to reveal the same girl from the party, in a more revealing white shirt, barely buttoned.

Falling off his bed in surprise he hit his head on his book shelf behind him, in the process Eris started to wake up and looked over to Sato, nursing his head.

"Wait, aren't you…?" Sato asked, but the pain came back.

"Oh no, did you injury your cranial mass?" Eris responded with worry, reaching into her bag she pulled out a device and pointed to Sato's head and a second later the pain seemed to disappear.

"Hey, the pain stopped." Sato asked in wonderment. "that's because the device I used is what my people use to help minor injuries." Eris replied.

Looking up again, Sato couldn't ignore the large 'AHEM' "knockers" in front of him again, turning away in embarrassment, he blushed.

"Oh my, your red are you still ill?" Eris asked with a smile on her face.

"No, but can your perhaps button up a little and tell me why you were in y bed?" Satoru asked still looking away.

"Your uncle told me I could sleep wherever I want and curling with you was the optimum spot." Eris responded with a wistful voice.

The doorbell downstairs was herd and a girl was heard shouting, "Hey, Satoru!" A muffled voice was heard by the two.

"Manami?" Satoru said to himself

"Do you want me to get that?" Eris asked, with Sato pleading, "No, I'll get it, just wait here please." Satoru then started downstairs thinking of how to quickly get rid of Manami.

 _'_ _Okay, just got to get her talking and hopefully she's annoyed just enough that she leaves quickly'_ Satoru thought to himself as he tried to quickly present himself.

Seeing a girl downstairs sitting on the bottom step watching tv; he responded, "Oh, hey Manami what brings you here?"

"Oh, just one question? Who's the big-boobed babe you stumbled home with last night?" Manami asks with a smile in her face.

Frazzled at already being caught Sato could only reply with, "W-wait how did you know?"

"I live right across the street, so I see everything. I even know about your little secret stash. More importantly, your 'magazines'. Manami replied with air quotes around magazines.

"So, when do I get to meet this girl, tell me what's she like?" Manami quickly questions her friend.

Sweating, Satoru begins to twiddle his fingers he tries to come up with a response, "Well you see she's honestly kind of strange."

Cupping her fist in her hand, Manami appears to come to a deduction and responds, "Oh, I think I get it Sato, some babe finds you attractive and you call her strange, come on are you easy on the eyes?" She finishes as she slyly looks at Sato.

"Gee, thanks Manami. But she really is strange." Sato tries to convince her again.

"You two must've got really got hot and heavy, was a night of unbridled passion, did she proclaim her love as she her pneumatic knockers together, while asking if you fries with her shake?" Manami finishes with a little butt shake to prove her point.

"That's about how things went down right? I bet your little mistress is till tucked away and your bringing her some morning coffee, aren't you? Ah, what a perfect little stud muffin you've become" Manami teases as she looks to you with a look of wonder, then she falters at your frowning look.

"You know for as much as you accuse me of being a pervert, you've got a dirty mind yourself, you know that?" Satoru responded in a sort of monotone expression.

"Wow, your really one to talk. Might I remind you, you're the one that spent the night with a strange girl?" Manami replied in anger.

Annoyed, Satoru as well replied," No you've got it all wrong Manami!"

A female voice from behind caught the two's attention, "And who might this be?" It was Eris who came downstairs at the commotion and still had not buttoned up.

Manami looked at the girl and saw her 'assets' and replied in shock, "They're like huge cantaloupes."

"Eris, what are you doing, go find that uniform you had before, please?!" Satoru replied pleading with the cat-girl.

"My suit should be in the room you use for cleaning a waste-disposal may I retrieve it?" Eris asked.

"Oh, yeah." Satoru replied as Eris began to walk off to retrieve her suit. Manami continued to look at Satoru with a judgmental look.

"Hmph, pervert." She simply replied

"I just tried to explain…" Satoru responded.

"Oh, there's no need, you've played so many video games and read so much manga, you've become a deviant freak, one that falls for a girl in cosplaying kitty ears and falling into bed with her."

"Well, am I right or not?" Manami looked to ask for a final answer from Satoru.

"No, you've got it all wrong and you're totally delusional" Satoru tried to defend himself but Manami wouldn't have it.

"Oh, yeah!? Then why is some practically naked girl running around your house wearing kitty ears?!" Manami yelled only to have someone interrupt again.

"What, is that true?" A much older, but younger looking woman asked.

"Ms. Itokazu, why are here?" Satoru asked

"Don't you remember, we were supposed to meet to discuss the Video Club's summer camp. But that's no important right know, tell what this is about?" Ms. Itokazu looked sternly at Satoru who faltered.

"Look, Manami is just imaging things…" Satoru attempted to make an excuse until Eris came back out.

"Um, is this suit okay?" Eris asked again.

Ms. Itokazu began to look at the girl herself and just like Manami she could only focus on the young lady's chest.

"There like huge pears." The teacher replied in shock and awe.

"Satoru, your way to young for things like this, your still in high school, if you've got a thing for furries then wait til you're an adult to indulge it." Miss Itokazu replied in disgust at what she thought Sato had done.

"No mam, you've got it all wrong, I'm trying to tell you those ears and tail aren't fake they're real." Satoru once again tried to defend himself.

"Sato, I'm not an idiot okay. I know boys at your age are very curious, but still this fake cat-girl fetish is quite odd." Itokazu tried once mote to dissuade her student of his supposed perversion.

Eris finally responded to the two, "I'm not fake come stroke me." As she began to use her tail on her own.

"IF you have nay doubts then go ahead… Feel!" Eris presented herself to the two females as they began to rub both her tail and ears for Eris as she began to laugh at the teasing. "See, like he told you I'm real. Oh, please stop that tickles" Eris began to chuckle.

"Hey, just who or what are you?!" The two other females said in unison at what just happened.

"I'm an alien from another planet, I'd come to research this place you call home. I sent a message on ahead saying, 'I'm going to drop by'" Eris explained who she was and her mission.

"A cat-girl from space?" Satoru thought aloud in astonishment.

Everyone gathered in the living room and then Ms. Itokazu began to question in disbelief, "I refuse to believe this, I do think there are alien life-forms out in the cosmos, but I don't think they look exactly like humans and talk like humans as well, even the mist cheesy sci-fi movies are better than that, and your costume proves nothing."

"When we first found your world, we were in shock as well, we thought it was a joke and as for proof of me being an alien well…" Eris began to ponder that question when suddenly, the bell around her neck began to glow and a sentient AI in the form of a red and white cat appeared.

"Emergency, Miss Eris!" The cat told its master.

"What's the problem Loros?" Eris inquired.

"It would appear that the ship has been discovered!" Loros responded in surprise.

"I thought it was still camouflaged still?" Eris asked. "It was Miss, but just the passive one." Loros responded

"Hey, everyone look at the news." Manami pointed to the TV and everyone turned to watch a news broadcast of the Japanese Coast Guard removing what seemed to be a large ship from the water.

"Guess the cat's out the bag, huh?" Eris relented and with a slightly serious tone started to order her AI, "Loros, reactivate the ship, initiate program number 24, then start HEH-#11."

"Okie-dokie, Miss Eris." Loros then disappeared.

"Eris, what was that?" Satoru asked Eris of the strange floating cat.

"That was Loros, my ship's navigation system and AI assistant." Eris answered.

Everyone then turned back to see the ship remove the net and then speed off into the horizon so fast you couldn't tell what it was. After seeing what just unfolded both Manami and Itokazu began to look a bit uncomfortable.

"I, uh… I'm not feeling all that well, so I must be going now." Miss Itokazu responded. "Yeah, I've got to get going too." Manami too responded. Both ladies then proceeded to leave and went their separate ways.

When the two-left what Satoru didn't know was both woman had discovered what they were looking for.

Shortly after the ladies left, Sato and Eris chatted about the girl's culture and people.

"So, Eris did your people come to take over Earth?" Sato asked with a little worry.

"No, I came to foster goodwill, if we even tried something like that my people would be eliminated by the Galactic Sentient Federation." Eris replied to the boy's worries.

"What's that?" He asked

"An organization dedicated to enforcing order among the cosmos, there lead by the Orzonians, mind-based lifeforms who are much more advanced." Eris continued to answer Sato's questions with poise.

"So, what are your people called Eris?" Satoru then asked again

"Actually, my people are from Earth and call ourselves Earthlings, we knew that would be confusing when we arrived so now refer to ourselves as Catia." Eris replied.

"I had no idea, so much life was out there." Sato replied in awe.

Eris then proceeded to enjoy some Miso pork rolls, Sato had made earlier, and she thoroughly enjoyed it, once again purring at the delicious food.

"This stuff is absolutely yummy, could you possibly give me the recipe?" Eris asked after her taste buds were thrilled.

"Yeah sure its…" Satoru began to say until he stopped and looked around feeling as if he's being watched.

"Hey, Eris could you wait a minute I need to do something really quick? I promise to give you the recipe really quick when I get back." Sato told the Catian.

"Oh, but of course." Eris said with a little disappointment in her voice.

Satoru headed downstairs to his basement and took out an old ECM transmitter his uncle used to use for "work", whatever it was.

Setting the device on the wall near the front door and punching in the code he heard the beep of the machine and knew it was beginning to jam any local radio signals.

With a bit more peace of mind, Sato headed upstairs to Eris and began to explain the miso pork recipe for her, across the street though, his neighbor Manami was not happy…

 **With Manami**

"What the hell!?" Manami exclaimed in surprise when her equipment began to suddenly malfunction when it was just working earlier. After calming down for a minute, she began to transmit to her superior quickly on the findings she already received and could only hop for the best.

 _"_ _Hey, Manami got something for me?'_ A woman's voice came over the radio as Manami continued to tune it to the right frequency.

"Yeah, just had some trouble, but I'm sending you what I have so far, what do you think JACK?" Manami replied as she began to send the image of Eris she took earlier before her malfunction.

 _"_ _Now this a big scoop, now we can move forward."_ JACK replied in mild shock at the clear image of Eris and was impressed.

"Now you have to do something for me JACK?" Manami began to ask.

 _'_ _Yeah, what?'_ JACK answered, surprised.

"You take me out on a field op, for when we catch her?" Manami implored her superior officer.

 _'_ _Now, you know I can't let a rookie out in the field, besides your way to young?"_ JACK replied to Manami's request.

"Please JACK, field work will make me look better on my entrance request to the Air Base. You know that." Manami began to beg to her now.

Relenting JACK answered, _'Alright, I'll be in a word at HQ and see what I can come up with.'_

"Thank you, JACK, you won't regret it." Manami replied with a burst of happiness.

 **The Next Day**

Eris and Satoru were at home relaxing and Eris began to purr loudly, "MEEE-eeoow! Oh, this trip has been so relaxing, more like a vacation than an intergalactic mission. Ara was right, you greeted me kindly, served great food and let me in on all the singing and dancing too. You and your fellow humans are very kind."

"Well I'm glad your enjoying your time here if there's anything you need ask." Satoru replied to Eris.

"I hope I'm not keeping you anything?" Eris responded sweetly.

"No, but like I just said is there anything you want to do today?" Satoru asked the girl.

"Hmm, no I have nothing planned for today." Eris relied thinking if she anything else for her search planned.

"I actually have to return some things to a friend, so I'll be gone for a while, could you look after the house while I'm away? You don't have to answer the phone or door, just ignore it okay?" Satoru asked her.

"No, I don't mind, but the least I could do is greet any visitors who are here to see you." Eris replied an obvious pout on her face.

"They might overreact to your appearance and we don't want a scene with the whole town or something could start a fuss." Sato responded to her worries.

"That's your people aren't used to aliens yet." Eris replied with a bit of sadness in her voice this time.

"I won't be gone long, and there's plenty of premade food in the fridge, Enjoy." Sato finished as he got up, grabbed his bags and went out to meet up with his friend.

"Thanks! Have a good time!" Eris replied with renewed vigor at the sound of good food.

Sato began walking toward the movie store where he was going to meet his friend when he heard a voice behind him.

"Osamu?" A young female voice called out to him from behind.

Looking behind him, a girl in a light blue sundress and white sundress with glasses looked at him with a light smile.

"Oh, Aoi I was just on my way to the shack, but since you're here, I was going to return these." Satoru reached into his bag and gave him the movies and DVDs she lent to him earlier in the week.

"Thanks again, I appreciate it, letting me borrow these, I quite enjoyed them; Kowatis Katze, had some great cinematics and Gaius Symphony was really something to think about." Satoru explained his feelings of the movies to his friend.

"Ha-ha, so I take it you enjoyed them, huh?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah, and I'd loved to see anything you'd recommend, maybe something from the director of Rainbow Kids?" Satoru thought of some movies for Aoi.

"Sure, I'll lend you Desperate Outpost nest I see you?" Aoi replied to her friends' curiosity

"Or… if you want…" Aoi began to ask nervously.

"Hm, yeah? Sato asked surprised at Aoi's sudden change.

"If you want we can go and see it together at your place today, we good and get some new releases if you want…" Aoi began to say as they both heard a car horn and turned toward the owner, a middle-aged man.

"Oh, hey Aoi I was just on my way to see your father, want a lift?" The man asked her.

"Oh, Mr. Endo" Aoi replied softly

"It's alright Aoi, when your free we can have that movie night, just the two of us." Satoru responded to his friend also giving her a wink.

Blushing a bit at the sudden action, Aoi smiled and replied, "Yeah, I promise, I'll text when I'm free."

Aoi left and got in the car and Satoru waved goodbye and began walking hoe thinking about what to make for dinner tonight for Eris and him. He quickly thought of something and looked at his hands and began to act as if he was gripping something.

"Hmm, you know what, I'm out of practice though, I should ask Uncle if he's willing to take me to the range today, its still sunny out they should be open." Satoru thought to himself

 **With Aoi**

She had received her orders from her handler, Endo, she was to eliminate this new S-class threat with prejudice if necessary and eliminate all witnesses, that also meant anyone the Catian was involved with even the young man she oved, Satoru Osamu.

"Oh, why Osamu, why'd you have to be involved?" Aoi thought to herself out loud as she cried while looking out at the moon.

 **At the Okinawa Gun Store range**

Behind Satoru was his uncle Yuichi and an instructor and at the sound of a horn, Satoru began to fire at the targets with his Glock 19 before him until he emptied both magazines and the course ended.

Bring the targets up he saw that some were perfect shots while some were off their marks by some distance. Sato grunted at the failures he had and waved at the instructor to bring a fresh set of targets. The instructor took down the old ones and brought out new ones.

Behind them was an armory of weapons, M9s, M4 carbines, SCAR battle rifles, M14s and so many more.

Satoru was at the range for a few hours before coming home to a worried Eris and quickly made dinner, a quick lo-mein stir fry and proceeded to bed, he wanted sleep separate from Eris, but she managed to curl up without him noticing.

 **And so, begins this young man's journey of danger and intrigue, as he and his friends are dragged into a wild world of aliens and conspiracy in "Another World, From Far Beyond"**

 **AN#1 – Welcome to my Cat Planet Cuties story,** **Another World, From Far Beyond** **, I know this anime doesn't have many on this site I hope this is something you can enjoy.**

 **AN#2 – My OC replaces Kakazu (obviously) and he is different from him in many regards, from confidence to his skills.**

 **AN#3 – Remember to Review, Favorite and Follow. I really want to hear from you guys, please! Thank you, I wouldn't be here without you!**


	2. Chapter 2 - I Came To Play - Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Cat Planet Cuties (Asobi ni Iku yo!) or any of its contents, just my OC_**

 **Cat Planet Cuties – Chapter 2**

 **I Came To Play**

 **Beautiful Contact Secret Society** **Hideout**

As Ms. Itokazu had calmed herself from her rant just earlier, she came inside a bar to see various other members making final preparations to eliminate Eris, so that she wouldn't be the first alien to contact Earth.

"We will achieve beautiful contact." Ms. Itokazu simply replied to her comrade.

"We will achieve beautiful contact. Rest assured, that girl will not be mankind's first contact with humans." Another male member repeated as he racked the slide of his Uzi back.

 **Satoru's House**

Sato and Eris were enjoying some Yakiniku barbecue that Sato made earlier along with rice and various other dishes. Eris once again had look of absolute heaven on her face.

"Ahh! Oh, I love this food, what do you call this again?" Eris asked her guardian.

"Oh, here on Okinawa we call it yakiniku." Sato simply explained.

"The meats' so tender from the grilling and that teriyaki sauce and the grease give the rice a great flavor. It's purrrrr-fect. This dish is the best one yet. Oh, I'm so glad I came to Earth!" Eris replied once again in joy as she brought down her chopsticks.

"So, Eris what brought your people to explore the depths of space?" Sato questioned the cat-girl curious to their reasons why.

"We inhabitants of Catia thought we were coming to a standstill, not just etiquettely but culturally as well." Eris began to explain.

"I see." Satoru listened intently. "For over 70,000 years, our society had remained the same, so we decided to wash off the stagnation, so we left space to give others a peek at our culture and to see theirs', we thought if we showed your ours, you'll show us yours'. Eris finished, but as she was speaking…

 **With Manami**

Manami was still surveilling with JACK waiting for the chance to capture Eris and hopefully this would be her chance to shine. That is if she got permission to do so.

"This seriously sounds more like some old romance sitcom, than a surveillance feed." JACK replied watching the same video feed as Manami, who was playing with the broken watch that Sato had given her as a gift, but had a large, distinctive crack.

"So, what's our next move?" Manami simply asked as she traced her finger around said crack.

"We make plans to bag the alley cat from your little friend. Oh, and just to tell you I did get permission for you to come with me on the operation." JACK replied to Manami's inquiry.

 **Back with Satoru**

Sato and Eris looked out to the starry sky and the two were still talking about the now endless vast of space.

"Space exploration, huh? To be honest, I'm a little jealous." Sato stated to Eris.

"But why Satoru?" Eris simply asked.

"You've got something going for you, but for me I still don't know what I want to do with my life." Sato replied.

"Really?" Eris said lightly in a worried tone.

"Yeah, Manami's been trying hard to get into the American Air Force base here on Okinawa she always wanted to be a spy when we were growing up." Sato said remembering some of the past between the two.

"Don't worry Sato, I'm sure you'll find an adequate profession where you be both happy and financially well-off." Eris simply replied to his over worrisome attitude.

"If you think so." Sato simply replied.

Eris giggled a bit and then remembered, "Oh, that reminds me. You've given me so much I feel I must compensate you adequately." Eris said in a soft tone.

"So, to do so I feel the appropriate way is to use the knowledge I've gained through the materials I've read here." Eris said as she slowly unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing.

Sato freaked out and panicked, "Wait, Eris what are you doing?" Sato quickly grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Wait, Eris where did you get these _references_?" He asked the cat-girl.

"Oh, the books I found underneath your mattress." Eris simply replied.

Sato went wide-eyed at how his collection was found by her, the main problem was that he now he had to explain to her that those were not how human's compensated people or wore clothes.

"Is this not how your people act in professional forms?" The alien questioned the blushing boy. "No, those books are just fiction, they're not real in any way." Sato explained to the girl.

Sato found the courage and rebuttoned her shirt as he explained, "Here on Earth, Eris the only reason sometimes people do that is when they love each other, well in some cases."

"So, some of them only did it because they love each other intimately?" Eris inquired.

"Yeah and for future reference people of Earth don't dress like that at all. I know you probably have been telling your superiors about your stay here, so you night want to tell the actual truth." Satoru reasoned the alien realizing the potential misunderstanding she made.

Eris panicked realizing that mistake, "Oh no, I need to message Captain Kuune and Dr. Durel about this and fix this immediately!" Eris ran off suddenly and Satoru chuckled to himself seeing her in a frenzy.

"Well, tomorrow's a new day, better get some sleep. Hey, Eris its almost time for bed, you can call them tomorrow." Sato called out to her.

"I guess, besides I'd like to visit some places tomorrow for my info gathering." Eris replied. "Oh yeah, where to?" Sato asked.

"I believe it's the place your people call a 'library', I hear it has records on many Earth topics." Eris told the Earth boy.

"We'll visit tomorrow then, for now let's get some shut eye." Sato replied as he stretched himself and got under the covers and Eris joined him curling up to him and putting her arms around him.

Despite the girl's mounds pressed against his back Satoru simply calmed himself and went to sleep, spending time with Eris was becoming a fun activity and with summer still going he could make some more memories.

 **The Next Day**

Eris and Satoru got up and were surprised to Uncle Yuichi there waiting for them.

"Hey kid, how you been doing lately." Yuichi asked his nephew with yet another beer in hand.

"Ah, still drinking yourself to death old man?" Satoru simply replied.

"Hello, Mr. Yuichi I want to thank you for that invite to the gathering from before." Eris bowed to the old man.

"It's alright. Now Sato have you two…" Yuichi began, but Satoru quickly interrupted him; "Don't even finish that question."

Yuichi chuckled lightly and then Eris finally remembered the other thing she needed to do.

"Oh, Sato could we use your backyard for a while?" Eris asked "Huh, sure what for?" He replied

"It's a surprise." Eris winked as she walked outside.

Eris was digging small holes just the size a farmer would put seeds for crops and Eris started to do the same thing and then started to water them as well.

Curious the two men walked out to see the mounds when suddenly little cat-like robots crawled out of the holes and stood up on two feet. The most distinguishing feature was that none of them had mouths meaning they couldn't speak.

"Uh, Eris what are these things?" Sato asked Eris

"These are my assist-roids, they normally help with menial tasks like carry items and can even assist me in combat. They can also act independent of my orders." Eris explained the assist-roids.

"Alright, time for a calibration, alright stand up straight." Eris started to order the androids as they fell in line. And stood up straight.

"Alright, dance around." The little androids then started to dance around and then stopped. "Look sad." Eris ordered and the assist-roids each found a partner and put two of their paws together and looked sad as they did so.

"Now then its off to the library, I need to get that information for the captain and then we can have some fun around town finding more delicious treats." Eris said as the assist-roids looked on.

"Alright, we'll be back later uncle Yuichi, oh before we go Eris I've got to get something really quick." Satoru asked Eris before they left.

"Of course, I'll be waiting take your time." Eris replied with a smile as she and the assist-roids went into the living room.

Satoru went down to the basement and behind an old poster he carried down there he saw a safe with a turn-combination lock and rolled the code inside was a few large wads of cash, a combat knife and sheath, and a SIG Sauer P239 and holster. Also, inside was a photo of Satoru and young girl next to him, both looking at each other longingly.

Looking at the photo, he was reminded of why he left the life he had before for something more peaceful. But he learned the past catches up whether we like it or not. Sato was about to tear up but held himself together.

He had made a promise to that girl, to live life to the fullest and move on with his life. One could say it was a silly childhood crush, but for the two of them it was the beginning of something true, but life took its course.

Taking the pistol and knife out he attached the knife behind his coat and behind his pant belt loop and attached the concealed firearm to his appendix.

"You know you can't keep living like this kid, you have to move on." Yuichi had followed Satoru down and saw everything he could tell from the look on his face that he was thinking about the past still.

"I know, but god damn it she looks just like her! Ugh!" Sato punched a locker next to him that left a large dent in it.

"I know, that's why I brought her up to you at the party. Hah, I know I can't convince you wholeheartedly, but just give the girl a chance, alright." Yuichi asked his nephew. "Besides, if you can't tell how Manami and that Aoi girl are to you than you really are hopeless." Yuichi finished with a smile on his face.

Sato playfully punched his uncle in the shoulder and he left with Eris to the local library there they found many books from basic economics, world history, cookbooks and other miscellaneous material. During their time they got many looks from other people, but no one made a big fuss.

There were the occasional oglers from guys looking at Eris, but Sato dissuaded them with some 'friendly' conversation.

After many hours they left the library after returning all the books they had and decided to visit a local ice cream stand not too far from where they just came.

What Sato didn't notice however that 3 different groups of people were watching him and Eris on their little walk. Two were in doubt of themselves.

 **Manami P.O.V. w/JACK**

 _'_ _Why, Why did it have to be you Sato!? I wish this never happened, but I have to it's the only to achieve my dream and maybe then he'll…'_ Manami thought to herself as see looked at the two laughing and Eris being exceptionally close to him.

 **Aoi P.O.V.**

 _'_ _Am I doing the right thing? It doesn't matter after this he'll never want anything to do with me, that's always how its been. But, he's not like all the others.'_ Aoi too thought to herself at the conundrum she found herself in.

The two-lost track of time and didn't realize the time until Sato looked up and saw the moon was out.

"Oh crap, we've been out forever, we should get back home as soon as possible." Sato suggested, and Eris nodded as the two began to walk screeching tire could be heard. Spring into action, Sato quickly drew his pistol, when he saw men exit two vehicles he threw Eris aside and took cover beside a nearby market cart with her.

Trading gunfire with the gunmen, Sato didn't notice the armored assassin approaching in the darkness, not like he could as she was camouflaged and waiting for her chance.

Soon Sato heard the distinct click of an empty gun and when he saw one of his attackers was panicking he took his chance and shot one of them in the shoulder and arms taking one of them out of the fight.

Sato looked around and the madness was still going, however he heard Eris scream and saw someone had tried to knock her out, but Eris dodged her attacks. Trying to aim his pistol he tried to fire, but the person kept dodging his shots, resorting to his knife, he unleashed a flurry of slashes, but was parried or blocked each time. The person finally grabbed his arm and stopped his attacks.

During all this another car pulled up and aimed their own guns at the group during that time both Eris and Sato were hit with tranquilizer darts.

"D-Darn it… huh?" Satoru started to lose consciousness; however, noticed the very distinctive, cracked watch on the wrist of one of his attackers.

"She didn't have to shoot Satoru." Manami said as she picked up Eris and put her in the car and then they sped off.

Suddenly another car, a Jeep appeared, and a flashbang was thrown the last thing Satoru heard was, "Sato are you okay?" He heard. "U-uncle Yuichi?" were the last words Satoru said as he finally gave in to the sedatives.

 **An hour later**

Satoru woke up with a bit of drool on his mouth, but noticed he wasn't where he was last time it was then he suddenly thought, "Eris!" He screamed as someone held him back. "Settle down kid, I was too late they took her before I could do anything." Uncle Yuichi said as they drove back to the house.

"I've got to find Eris, Uncle I know exactly who to talk to, but I'll need to get my old supplies if that's alright." Sato asked the old man.

"I sure hope you know what your doing, because we'll have to make a quick stop somewhere else before that and believe me we'll need this help." Yuichi told Sato the news that he had info regarding Eris.

 **Satoru's House – Basement**

 _'_ _You know after I left the business I never thought I'd have to pick up another one again.'_ Satoru thought as he stood in his basement with a sledgehammer and with one large movement struck the floor and began to chip away at it.

 _'_ _But life always comes calling, and today it did it again, but this time I fight back. I lost one thing that was important to me, not anymore.'_ Satoru continued to pound away at the floor until he saw what he was looking for an old chest. Opening it, Satoru found all the old equipment and the same old suit he wore in his time during his "business" years.

"I never thought I'd see this again." Sato said out loud to himself. He grabbed the duffel bag and opened it to find his old M14 – EBR sniper rifle, two FN-FiveSevens, an M16 assault rifle and a Kel-Tec shotgun. Inside was inside a bulletproof and stab-proof vest. The most important part was the black suit and black tie, his iconic twin black combo.

Putting on the suit and equipment and holstering and attaching his FiveSevens on his waist, along with the knife he had before behind him. Carrying the duffel bag, he joined his uncle and the two went off to recue Eris.

This was the return of the Boogeyman of Japan's underworld. He's back in business baby.

 **AN#1 – Hey guys here's my second chapter of my Cat Planet cuties story. Oh my, I think you can see who my inspiration was for Satoru, I love the** ** _John Wick_** **movie series, and I thought that this would be a good inspiration for Satoru's character and why he's a lot more confident that your average protagonist and why he's good with guns. I promise guys I won't make him perfect or OP, if I start to warn me. But I hope you guys like this.**

 **AN#2 – Remember to Follow, Favorite and Review. I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - I Came To Play - Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Cat Planet Cuties (Asobi ni Iku yo!) or any of its contents, just my OC_**

* * *

 **Cat Planet Cuties – Chapter 3**

 **I've Come to Play**

After getting his old equipment and clothes, Satoru made his way back outside with his duffel bag his uncle waiting on him.

The assist-roids were still all stuffed in the back of the Jeep. "You ready kid?" Yuichi asked.

All Satoru did was nod as he threw the bag onto the floor of the Jeep. Yuichi simply got in the driver's seat and began driving off.

"Besides where are we going?" Sato asked his uncle. "I got a tip about that masked group that attacked you and Eris in the street so were heading there." He answered.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Sato replied as he took pout his phone as he called the one person he knew was at the scene.

* * *

 **Manami's House**

Manami laid on her bed, sprawled out with no feeling. The op was a success so what did she feel this way?

 _"_ _Why, why did you have to be involved and why did he have a gun?"_ Manami asked herself when she suddenly heard her phone go off. The caller Id showed it was Satoru.

"Hey Sato, what's up?" She asked as normally as she could. "Where is she Manami? The Air Force base?" He simply said not even saying hello.

"Sato what are you talking about?" She tried to act confused. "Don't play with me Manami, you're the only person I know with a chip in your watch." Satoru continued.

Manami gasped in shock. Her watch, it had given her away.

"Yeah, it was me." She confessed. "Why Manami, why betray me like this and Eris?!" Satoru yelled into the receiver.

Manami actually was shocked she had never heard her old friend yell like that before, "Sato, I needed some field experience and so I convinced my CO to let me go with her."

"She's at Karina Air Base isn't she?" Sato asked. Manami's silence was al he needed to know.

"Look what's done is done and nothing will change that, but at least tell me where they're keeping her?" Satoru asked.

* * *

 **Back with Satoru and Yuichi**

After hearing her answer he shut his phone, "She's deep in Hangar F at Karina. Let's get this job done and get there."

"Don't worry kid, believe it or not this little trip is gonna help us immensely." Yuichi answered. Satoru could only give a confused look as they continued on.

"Oh yeah, That also reminds me again…" Satoru said as he realized he needed to call one last person… Aoi.

* * *

 **Aoi's safehouse**

Her phone rang, "Hello?" She asked

"Hey Aoi, it's me Sato." He answered. "Sato, is something wrong?" She inquired.

"I know we made plans for tomorrow, but I'm sorry something's come up." He said. "What do you mean, what's going on?" She asked in worry.

"Look I'm sorry, but I don't know how long this trouble I've got will last so I'll call you back when it's all good, okay?" Satoru answered.

"W-wait, Sato?!" She tried to reply but he hung up.

* * *

 **Satoru's POV**

"Alright, that's all." Satoru said as he put his phone away. As he prepared himself, they pulled to a bar that looked closed in a quiet part of downtown.

"A bar?" He asked. "Let's go, Sato." Yuichi said as the teenager simply nodded and got with the old man.

As the two drew their handguns, they lined up near the door on each side. Each nodded to the other as Satoru licked the door in and Yuichi announced, "Alright everyone sorry to interrupt, now make like ice and freeze!"

"Tch, who the hell are you?" Ms. Itokazu said. Satoru turned to the young teacher in shock.

"Ms. Itokazu?" He said stunned. The female teacher could not help but look surprised to see her student and holding a gun at her no less.

The surprise to anger as he walked past his uncle and towards his teacher and in anger put the gun to her head.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger." He said quietly to her as they stared face-to-face. Itokazu could only shake and look on in fear as she actually thought she might die in these next few moments.

"I-i… I just…" She said as tears entered her eyes. "What, because you clowns wanted to see some knock-off sci-fi alien, you didn't get what you want so you're all gonna turn her to swiss cheese?!"

Everyone in the room was on eggshells as they all thought she was gonna pull the trigger when Yuichi grabbed his nephew.

"Sato, calmed down I know you're angry but listen they're our ticket inside Karina, some of these guys work for the military and big boy there works at Karina, so calm down." Yuichi tried to placate his angry nephew.

Sato lowered his Five-Seven from his teacher he then pointed it at the airman in the red shirt sitting at the table.

"Now then everyone, say cheese!" Yuichi announced when suddenly flashes came from nowhere. It was the assist-roids taking pictures of all the members.

"What are you doing?!" A member was heard shouting. "We're gonna post this pics on the net so the membership of the Beautiful Contact Secret Society won't be so 'secret' anymore. Unless…" Yuichi informed them.

With that Yuichi and Satoru hitched a ride with the one of the leaders of the Society and used him as their trojan horse to get inside the base.

"That was easy, I remember when it was actually hard to break into these kinds of places." Satoru said

"What do you by 'was actually', Satoru who really are you?" Itokazu asked. Satoru answered, "I'll explain that after all of this."

As they drove around Sato and Yuichi both threw out some C4 charges and on power generator and some nearby munitions caches.

The group parked the truck behind an abandoned security checkpoint, Yuichi then pressed one switch, "And ka-boom!" A loud explosion rung out as the power station was destroyed.

"And ka-blewwy!" Yuichi detonated the second charge the blast bring the caches into a large inferno.

With all this it was safe to say the base was now on full-alert and now in chaos from the power-outage with only back-up power running the Air Field.

"Now what do you plan to do?" Ms. Itokazu asked. "Go and get Eris out of Hanger F." He answered nonchalantly as he reached into his duffel bag and pulled out his M-16 rifle with an M68 red dot sight and pistol grip.

"But you'll die!" She said in worry. "That's a risk I've got to take for her." He answered.

"Alright this is where our little arrangement ends, you two will have to get out on foot." Yuichi told the two as he and Satoru got in the van and raced off for the hangar.

As the two raced off they suddenly heard an explosion in the distance. "Hey, did you set anymore explosives?"

"No I didn't, but I think I know who that was." Yuichi said a smirk clear as day on his face

"Alright kid hop out, I'll distract them." Yuichi told Satoru as the boy hopped out the back of the van.

Yuichi then drove alongside a military Humvee and shot out the tires, the men inside then turned their fire on Yuichi giving Satoru a distraction long enough to sneak past them and get inside the hangar.

Satoru found the elevator and it immediately descended, hidden along side the wall of the shaft he then exited, his gun pointed ready to fire if necessary only to find the lab in complete shambles.

"What the heck happened here?" He said. "Oh my, hi there." Eris simply said.

"Eris, your alright!" Sato said as he hugged the Catian tightly. "Yes, I'm fine but Sato what is that your carrying its like those people from before."

"Yeah about that, it's a long story and I promise I'll the whole truth after this but come on lets go we have to get out of here." Sato explained.

"So Sato you risked your life for to save me?" She asked. "Well yeah, but considering all this it looks like you didn't need me…"

Eris then grabbed Satoru and smothered him in her bosom, "Oh, thank you so very much! I just want to smother you with appreciation!"

"Eris please! Not now, later!" Satoru said muffled as he tried to struggle out of Eris' tight grip.

As they exited the hangar suddenly a car pulled up and it was Ms. Itokazu driving, "Need a lift, I'll take you guys to the runway to meet up."

"Thanks." Sato said as the two got in and raced for the nearby runway strip. When Sato got a call from his uncle.

"Yeah, Yuichi what's up?" He asked. "Where are you kid? I met up with Aoi and Manami." Yuichi answered.

"Were heading for the runway with Ms. Itokazu she was able to find us a ride and hold on, did you just say Aoi and Manami?!" Sato said in shock at the last portion.

"Sure did, I thinks they have a thing for ya." He said, Sato didn't need to be there to know that Yuichi had a big smile on his face.

"Fine, we'll meet you there." Sato said as he hung up. Both cars met up only moments later and they waited at the runway.

"Please someone tell me you all have a pan to escape?" Itokazu asked. "A helicopter supposed to be en-route to pick us all up." Satoru answered.

A chopper could be heard in the background as a number of assist-roids could be seen piloting the aircraft together as a team.

It was all the more sudden when a tank shell brought down the copter, dropping everyone's spirits.

"Damn." Sato said in frustration. "Talk about rotten luck." Yuichi said in disbelief.

Everyone looked to see a row of tanks down the strip. "So got any special weapons left Aoi?" Manami asked the female Bureau agent.

"I do, so leave those mechanized machines to us." Eris said with confidence. The assist-roids from before were just fine only covered in a little soot.

"Alright guys! Prepare to de-militarize those vehicles, get ready and charge!" She exclaimed as her assist-roids equipped what seem to be large hammers in their hands.

"But they'll be destroyed!" Sato said in worry. "No they won't Sato and neither will I." Eris said with a smile on her face as she equipped her own more comically sized hammer.

As Eris and the assist-roids charged forth, their hammers landed blows on the tanks and in a few seconds all the vehicles started to disintegrate and all that was left were the crews of the tanks only in their… birthday suits.

With all he chaos dying down everyone left and went their separate ways. The next day everyone saw the update on the news.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _The authorities covered-up the incident by saying the explosion at the Karina Air Force base was caused by an accidental explosion at their fuel depot. So the truth was kept from the world's ears."_**

Sato had woken up as normal and went downstairs to find Eris with her assist-roids. "So you don't need anymore data to take with you?"

"Yes, we've gathered all the pertinent Earth materials we need, I've finished my report, so I'm done here." Eris replied.

"So you're leaving?" Sato said with a small frown on his face and sadness in his voice. "Yes, but still thank you for everything." Eris said as she bowed in gratitude.

"Of course, your welcome. Happy to help, anytime." Sato replied.

"I also wanted to say thank you again for coming to rescue me, it was incredibly brave of you and I can't reiterate how much I am for that." Eris continued.

"No its nothing really, you're an important friend to me Eris and this time I've spent with you has been eventful is the least I can say myself." Satoru replied.

"Yeah about that, pretty soon I'll be reaching an important milestone in Catian womanhood; my first mating season." Eris informed.

"Did you just say… mating season?' Satoru replied in surreal realization.

"And we'll um, if you don't mind if I return to Earth, Sato will you be my mate?" Eris asked

"Hold up, you mean 'do it' with you?!" Sato said in shock as a blush came on his cheeks.

Suddenly Manami ran in and yelled out, "Sato, turn it on!" Then Aoi came in behind her, The TV now!"

Sato turned on the TV to show a large mothership-like spacecraft hovering above Okinawa, "Woah, the Catian motherships' on Earth." Eris pointed out.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and a voice could be heard, "Hey Eris are you here?"

Satoru opened the door and Eris immediately recognized the who they were, "Melwin, Chief Chaika; what are you doing I thought you were still observing?"

"Well after we got the taste analysis for all of the Earth food you sent us everyone was just dying to try to some. And it was the food that made really clinched the big decision." Chief Chaika informed the group.

"Catia has decided to formally open relations with Earth and we're the advance party. We hope you can provide us with accommodations for us?" Melwin said.

"Wait, you don't mean MY home do you?" Satoru asked still in shock.

"Your not prepared for guests? Don't you know the Catian motto?" Chaika said as she pulled in Eris.

All three Catian females then said in unison: "I'm going to drop by!"

 _"_ _I swear these girls are ALL going to be the death of me."_ Satoru thought as Chaika and Melwin tried to push their way inside.

* * *

 **AN#1 – Here's Part 2 of "I've Come to Play", I hope you've enjoyed this and hope to see you again next time.**

 **AN#2 – I'm so sorry for the long delay in updating this story, I'd like to thank FairyTail96 for being a great fan of this story and extend my thanks once again. To all of those who've favorited and followed the story. THANK YOU! :)**

 **AN#3 – Thanks again for all you guys do! Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! I wouldn't be here without all of you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - We've Come To Stay

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Cat Planet Cuties (Asobi ni Iku yo!) or any of its contents, just my OC_**

 **Cat Planet Cuties – Chapter 4**

 **We've Come to Stay**

In the days following the Karina Air Base incident, the Catian mothership and its leadership contacted Earth and began to enter into preliminary negotiations with the government of Japan.

From there the hurdles of culture and such were considerable but all in all the negotiations were successful. With the first successful contact of Earthlings and Catians, diplomatic relations began between the two and hopefully the beginning of something new.

* * *

 **Satoru's House/Provisional Catian Embassy**

With the negotiations over, nearly all of the Catian leadership then gathered at Satoru's house to celebrate the success.

"We apologize for the burden but until we hear back from them we have no choice but to stay here for a while. Is that alright?" Captain Kunne, leader of the expedition inquired of the young man.

"But of course, no problem at all." Satoru answered.

"Satoru, that's great. Thank you for your generosity." Eris said thankful.

"It's fine, but… why are you all dressed like that? I thought I told Eris to tell you guys not to." Satoru said with nervousness in his voice.

Why was he nervous, because all of the Catian officers were wearing one-piece swimsuits which did fit them, but only made it to accentuate their "assets". And with so many beautiful women who wouldn't be nervous?

"Well the thing is Eris did send the message but by the time we received it we had already arrived on Earth and begun negotiations. She had told us it would help us with many of the men we would meet." Captain Kuune explained

"Yes, I thought that these would be able to assist us in our business with the male Earthlings since the material I read showed many female Earthlings using these in meetings." Eris spoke up.

"Oh really, where did you get that from?" Satoru inquired but he may've already known the answer.

Eris then brought out one of Satoru's "magazines" and explained, "I had seen it in one of your magazines I found under your bed Sato."

"Hey, give that back!" Satoru panicked as he reached out for the magazine only for Chaika to snatch it out of Eris' hands.

"My, my Sato, you naughty little boy! Looks like we were right ladies! The men in these photos look very satisfied!" Chaika cheered on until Satoru took the book out of the young Catians hands and put it behind his back.

"Like I told Eris, these books are fiction they are not real!" Satoru panicked until he heard a familiar voice speak up and the magazine was taken from him again.

"Don't tell me you're at this again." The voice belonged to Manami as she held the magazine in her hand.

"Manami, what are you doing here?" Satoru asked as she wore her sleeveless hoodie with a yellow strapless shirt underneath with the short shorts, long socks, and sneakers.

Manami then looks in the living room and sees all of the Catians inside wearing swimsuits and immediately begins to judge the situation.

"I turn around for one second and you have all these alien chicks dress up like this? Hmph, pervert." Manami finishes as she stares shamefully at Satoru.

"You've got it wrong again! And says you, closet pervert!" Satoru counters.

"What, _I'm_ the pervert? Says the guy with a room full of girls wearing swimsuits that can barely fit them!" Manami angrily responds.

As the two argue, the door opens again and this time its Aoi who enters with two cases of luggage with her.

"Hello? Is Osamu here?" Aoi inquires as she looks to the living room. There she sees all the Catians in the room and looks at them one by one to see there giant chests compared to her.

"Hah! They're like coconuts!" Aoi panics. "Alright, enough! Everyone, change now!" Satoru panics asking everyone to take off there swimsuits.

"Satoru's right, with negotiations over, we should put on our normal uniforms." Dr. Durel answered as the group then touch the bells around their necks and the swimsuits begin to disappear and their uniforms materialize.

But during the process, all of the Catians become bare and Satoru blushes at the sight when Manami then begins to put him in a headlock saying, "Don't look!"

The group then changes, but one of the group Chaika is forced to change into her uniform by hand, "Must be nice, you officers have it good."

"So what are you two doing here? What's with the luggage?" Satoru inquired looking at the luggage both girls brought with them.

"Oh yeah, that…" Manami began but Aoi finished for her. "The truth is Osamu is that we've come to say goodbye."

"What do you mean? Is this all because of what happened at Karina?" Satoru asked with both girls nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, we both went against our respective organizations Satoru, we can't just go back to everything being normal again. Once you go against them you're as good as dead to them." Manami explained

"Plus some of them are probably watching right now," Manami continued. "I mean, but still…" Satoru tried to come up with a solution but had nothing.

"Besides, don't worry. We won't go down without a fight." Manami tried to reassure her best friend.

"Besides like she said we've been trained to maintain a low profile and protect ourselves, so we'll be fine." Aoi now tried to reassure her best friend.

"But still…!" Satoru tried to argue but couldn't find a good counter to stop them from leaving.

"We know you'll miss us, but for now just stay your old self and you'll be fine." Manami said trying to reassure Satoru again.

"Osamu, please be careful." Aoi let out softly. "But to do this so suddenly, is there anything you guys can do?" Satoru pleaded to Captain Kunne and Dr. Durel.

Their faces however didn't lift his spirits as they seemed rather unsure as they replied, "Unfortunately not, until we've established full relations with Earth we can't do anything for the time being." Dr. Durel explained.

"You're joking right?" Satoru said this time with sadness evident in his voice. "Actually there may be a way to get around all this trouble." Kunne replied.

Everyone perked up to hear the captain's explanation, "Technically right now, the Osamu residence is serving as the provisional Catian Embassy."

"Wait, that's right Captain!" Eris replied realizing what her superior meant by that.

"You mean this place would technically be Catian territory right, with no Earth or Japanese law to enforce in this space?" Satoru explained what the captain meant.

"That's right, so long as anyone whose a non-Catian enters this territory they are governed by Catian law and not Earth's laws and if anyone was harmed in these walls it would considered an act of aggression." Melwin explained.

"So that means…!" Satoru said a smile now plastered on his face. "Yep, these two can stay and be our brand-new roommates!" Eris said with a smile on her face.

"HUH?!" Manami and Aoi said in confusion. After the ruckus was done most of the Catian crew left onboard their transport as Durel and Melwin explained they had business to take care of.

"Oh and no fooling around! Except a little hanky-panky with Satoru but were okay with that!" Chaika said teasingly until Durel restrained her. With that the crew flew off.

"So does this mean we'll all be living together?" Manami inquired "Don't worry everyone, just relax and let all the assist-roids do all the work around the house." Eris explained as all the assist-roids appeared around her.

"The housework is the least of our problems." Manami said in a hushed voice.

Little do the group know they were being watched from afar…

Manami was on the phone with her aunt as she explained the situation to her and all the things she'll need for the move over to Satoru's house.

"Well I guess things could be worse. But I guess I could get used to this." Manami said as she laid back on the couch enjoying some andagi from a plate Eris brought out and Satoru brought out tea.

"Oh please, aren't you being a bit much? Satoru said in response to her laziness. "We've neighbors forever Satoru; this place is like a second home to me." Manami replied.

"Well what about you Aoi?" Satoru tried to ask about her situation. "Um, what did you mean?" She said obviously surprised.

"You may not be able to go back home so you may want to tell your parents." Satoru said as he offered her a drink.

"Oh well um, the truth is I don't really have any family or relatives in the area… besides my identity to begin with was false to start." Aoi explained.

"I see, but even so… to me even if it's not your real name you'll always be Aoi Futaba to me." Satoru said trying to cheer Aoi up.

Aoi couldn't help but let out a smile at her best friends words as Manami watched the two in silence.

With the last of Manami's stuff at Satoru's house, she began to boss around the assist-roids to deal with specific tasks around the house.

"Hey isn't a bit inconvenient they don't have names?" Manami asked Eris.

"Hmm, we could give them numbers to identify them if that works best." Eris suggested. Everyone began to give each assist-roid a number to identify which one among them all.

"Okay, you'll be number six!" Eris said as she marked another.

"Oh darn it, we got two seventeens." Satoru said as he caught the two twin number robots.

As the night came through Satoru decided to take his bath first and unwind.

"Man, things are sure getting hectic around here." Satoru said to himself as he relaxed in the tub. The door slid open as an assist-roid came in to offer to wash his back for him.

"You know with all that's gone on I'm happy." Satoru said to the assist-roid as it scrubbed his back.

The tiny robot held up a sign, _"What do you mean?"_

"With Aoi and Manami, I really didn't expect them to stick their noses out for me. I mean they can't go back to their usual lives anymore." He explained.

The assist-roid turned his sign the other way to show an empty reply. "It's okay, you don't have to have an answer but thanks for listening either way." He said.

 _"Thank you!"_ The robot's sign said.

"But still for them to go so far, I really owe it to them, and to tell them the truth about me… one day." Satoru replied as the door opened again.

"Hey Satoru, would you like some help with your back?" It was Eris as she came in with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Huh, E-Eris? No that's necessary at all. Satoru said as he tried to look away with a blush on his face.

"Come on now, it's a woman's job to wash a man's every nook and cranny." Eris replied as she then glomped onto Satoru's back with her bare breasts hitting his back. "Just like in your magazines!"

"Haven't you ever heard the expression: 'You shouldn't believe everything you read!'" Satoru tried to stop Eris with little effect.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Manami suddenly came in to check only to find Eris hugging Satoru's body naked.

"Manami, for the love of God please let me explain!" Satoru tried to defend himself but Manami's rage was beyond any compromise.

"Once again you show your perverted side, its time I clean that filthy mind myself!" Manami responded as she grabbed a nearby broom and swung it only for Satoru to duck and run out of the bathroom.

"Someone help me!" Satoru screamed in fear. As he escaped he ran into the living room where he ran into Aoi who was still in the living room.

"What's going on…?" Aoi said in surprise but immediately averted her eyes as she saw both Satoru and Eris' naked figures.

"Please, I didn't start this believe me!" Satoru tried to desperately defend himself. "Hey, want to help me reach Sato's hard to reach spots?" Eris innocently ask Aoi to join them.

"Please Eris, stop for the love of everything please!" Satoru tried to stop her but as he reached out for her, he ended up grabbing her breasts instead.

Feeling a murderous intent behind it was revealed to be Manami, "Why you… SICK PERVERT!"

As the girls went to the bath, Satoru rested on the couch with a small ice pack on his head to cool his pain.

The assist-roid held up a sign with, _"You okay?"_

"These girls will be the death of me one day I swear." He replied.

* * *

 **Aoi and Manami POV**

"Geez, the nerve of that guy, I swear. I just don't know what you see in him?" Manami questioned Aoi as she scrubbed herself.

Aoi could only blush in reply as Manami continued asking, "You are into him aren't you?"

"Well.. I mean I don't know. I thought you had always like Satoru like that." Aoi tried to change the subject.

Manami huffed in objection, "Oh please, you must be joking." Aoi then tried again, "But I mean the two of you are so close."

"I've been stuck with that loser forever and well I can't lie and say I at least was close to liking him." Manami explained.

"Well? What happened, did he turn you down?" Aoi inquired. Manami then replied with a red face, "What? No! Of course not!"

Both girls were now in the bath as they continued their conversation on their feelings about Satoru…

* * *

 **General POV**

As the night wore on Satoru started on some late-night work for the School Video Club when suddenly alarms started ringing from the other assist-roids.

Eris immediately knew the situation and screamed out, Guys! Intruder!"

Downstairs Aoi and Manami immediately jumped into action and began to respond to the threat. As Manami laid down cover fire, Aoi moved forward to get a better shot only to see that someone in military fatigues was making off with one of the number 17 assist-roids.

Just as Manami and Aoi were responding in kind Satoru did the same thing as he jumped from his chair and pushed Eris to safety.

"Eris, get down!" Satoru warned her as he immediately reached under his bed and pulled out an FN FAL with an ACOG sight attached. Looking through the optic he could see the same figure that Manami and Aoi were engaging. With a view from his window he took aim as he focused his bearings.

Seeing the figure take to the nearby getaway car Satoru took a breath and then slowly exhaled…

BANG!

With one well-placed shot the car's right rear tire was popped and the car skidded into a nearby light pole. Satoru then jumped from balcony to his small roof below and then ran after the car only to be blinded by a bright light from what seemed to be a flash grenade.

"Damn! Can't see!" Satoru said as he continued running forward. "Hang on we're coming!" Eris said as she followed behind Satoru.

"Are you guys o-okay…?" Satoru tried to say until he say Aoi and Manami in their… "birthday suits."

Out of anger and embarrassment Manami immediately began firing indiscriminately at Satoru who danced for his life as bullets were mere inches from nicking his feet. Out of bullets she then threw her helmet.

"STOP LOOKING!" Manami screamed as Aoi hid in the car in embarrassment from seeing her crush at her when she was naked.

Unlike last time, Satoru this time was almost out cold as an assist-roid looked over him checking on him, _"Still in pain?"_

All Satoru could do was moan in pain as he then tried to lift himself up and then walked over to his room.

"Honestly, those girls will be the death of me, literally or figuratively whichever comes first I guess." Satoru said to himself as he went to bed and draped the covers over himself.

"But… still." His mind immediately went back to seeing his two best friends naked in the street, at first embarrassment weld up inside but then after a few more seconds he began to feel something come from his nose.

He sat up to see it was… blood?! "Oh hell no! Not this clichéd crap!" Satoru ye;;ed as he then wiped off the blood and went back to bed.

Tomorrow would bring a new day and more misadventures for Satoru and his friends…

* * *

 **AN#1 – Here's Chapter 4, I hope you've enjoyed this and hope to see you again next time.**

 **AN#2 – I'm so sorry for the long delay in updating this story, I would like to reiterate to everyone to stay safe and stay healthy during all these times we find ourselves in.**

 **AN#3 – Thanks again for all you guys do! Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! I wouldn't be here without all of you! :)**


End file.
